


Mending

by TheGirlWithTheGlasses



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheGlasses/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige and Seth chat about life, love, and other things in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote after SummerSlam 2015. I love it and hope you do too :) Reviews are love.

Paige stepped outside in her street clothes, safely standing under the overhang in order to not get wet from the rain. She fumbled in her pocket for her travel umbrella but came up empty. "Hey."   
Paige looked up to see the current WWE and United States champion, Seth Rollins, holding an umbrella covered in blue and white stripes. "Share?"  
She quietly breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, thank you."  
She joined him under the lifesaving fabric and they walked off together. Paige would actually get to go home because they were visiting the location of Minnesota, where she just happened to live. It would be great to sleep in her own bed tonight instead of getting yet another hotel. A couple of blocks away from her place was the hotel where the rest of the superstars and divas were staying, so she would just go home.  
"So how bad do you think we screwed up last night?," Seth asked, breaking the silence.   
Paige bit her lip. "Damn. I guess you never know until they talk to you personally. If they don't that means you did okay."  
"Observant."  
"I try."  
"How goes the revolution? Or the-"(here he barely stifled a laugh) "Submission Sorority?"   
She smacked him on the arm. "Oh, ha ha. I know you and Roman and Dean got a kick out of that."  
"You better believe we did, sister. Charlotte almost slapped Rome, she was literally that frustrated."  
Paige shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds like Char all right. Sometimes I think she would murder us all if she had the chance."  
Seth nodded intently. "Sounds like Roman. He's pretty tame normally, but you don't want to see him when he's pissed off. Nothing can stand in his way. If the Terminator tried to get in front of him, he'd get suplexed into next month."  
She laughed.   
"And, you know, Becky's just, well, Becky."  
"Yeah. Dean's just Dean too."   
"So how's it feel, Mr. Making History?," she ribbed.   
He smirked. "Cena was actually pretty cool about it. Stewart just got kind of annoying, though. I didn't want the match to end like that, that's just not right. When they do that they cheat the universe out of a good match."   
"I think so too," Paige said softly. "I don't like the way it ended for me either. It was a pretty awesome   
match, but Becky needed to do more at the end to keep Brie down. A tug off the ropes while attempting Brie Mode isn't going to keep you down for three seconds."  
They crossed another street and walked in silence for a few minutes.   
"Sometimes I wish I was back in The Shield," Seth said quietly.  
Paige listened, knowing it had been eating at him for a while.  
"I miss wrestling with Dean and Rome. Before, we could work together and everything, but now we do almost nothing. I don't exactly like this new character I'm embodying but I have to deal with it. It absolutely killed me to have to go and say that to them. I have to make this work, it's my last chance."  
She didn't know what that meant, but at the same time she felt the resonation of it deep within a buried part of herself.   
"You could say I'm not particularly content with how things are going either," she muttered.   
They had reached her street. She gave him a quick side hug. "Thanks for sharing. I really appreciate it."  
As she lightly jogged up her sidewalk and stairs, the rain making it slippery, he called after her.  
"Paige?"  
She turned around to face him.   
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think you could maybe, um-"  
"Yeah," she answered. "I, uh, I think I could maybe do that."  
And as she went back to unlocking the door, she could feel it.   
She had gained back another piece of what she had lost.  
Herself.


End file.
